


Control

by Edda_hell



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Psychology, Secret Identity, Song: Control (Halsey)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edda_hell/pseuds/Edda_hell
Summary: AU dark!Лютик против его воли.Лютик с детства слышит пугающее голоса в своей голове, зовущие и просящие помощь. Кто они? И к чему эта странность приведет юного барда?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 4





	Control

Все стало намного хуже, как только они с Геральтом разошлись. Вернее, после того как тот его от себя прогнал. Рядом с ведьмаком как ни странно Лютику всегда было легче. Возможно, потому что он знал, что мужчина сможет его остановить в любой момент ну или защитить. Тут сложно сказать однозначно как правильно. 

Парень не знал, куда ему идти. Теперь, когда рядом не было Геральта, Лютик был окончательно сломлен и напуган.

***

Он с детства знал, что не похож на других. И нет, это не потому что он сын графа. И не потому, что он обладал неким шармом уже с детства, что на него все обращали внимание. О нет. 

Первый раз он понял, что с ним что-то не так, когда в свои семь убегая от служанки, которая хотела отвести его к учителю. Он услышал странные голоса. Они словно были везде. Это сбило с толку мальчишку, ведь в доме кроме него, матушки и несколько слуг больше никого не было, а по шуму казалось, что рядом было как минимум человек пять. 

Юлиан резко остановился и пошел на странные звуки. Тогда он успел лишь дойти до музыкальной комнаты, где его матушка часто музицировала на арфе, которую ей привез отец из какой-то дальней страны. 

Его нашла служанка и вместе с ее появлением пропали и странные голоса. 

В следующий раз это случилось спустя уже три года. 

Молодой виконт и думать забыл о том, что с ним случилось в семь лет. Поэтому, когда он сидел в саду и учился играть на лютне, для него было неожиданностью снова услышать странные голоса. Они звали на помощь, так громко, что по телу Юлиана прошелся холодок. Он ведь был уверен, что в саду кроме него никого не было. 

Вскочив со своего места, мальчик тогда оббежал весь сад вдоль и поперек в поисках тех, кто его звал. Он даже слуг в доме на уши поставил. А голоса все не умолкали, становились тише, но продолжали звать и просить о помощи. 

Все в доме были напуганы таким странным поведением своего юного господина. Но спустя какое-то время тот успокоился и перестал говорить о том, что кто-то его зовет.

Это начала повторяться все чаще после того, как ему исполнилось пятнадцать. Казалось, ни дня не проходило, что бы голоса не появлялись в его голове. С каждым днем их крики о помощи переходили в угрозы, проклятья, а после и ужасное рычанье. Словно где-то рядом с ним были монстры, которые не подвластные человеческому взору. 

Юлиан все реже спокойно спал. А если ему и удавалось заснуть, он был окружен угрожающей тьмой пытающейся его поглотить. Просыпался после таких снова он не всегда в своей кровати. И это наверное пугало его еще больше чем его слуховые галлюцинации как их назвал лекарь, которого позвал для него отец. 

Когда ему исполнилось шестнадцать, Юлиан увидел во сне впервые не поглощающую тьму, а сон. Перед ним стоял он сам, точь-в-точь, но странно улыбался, при этом маня за собой, выводя из комнаты. То, что открылась взору виконта было ужасно. Все стены были в крови, прямо перед дверью в его комнату лежало тело его дорогой матушки, ее грудь была вскрыта, а сердце лежало в метре от тела. Дальше по коридору были разбросаны тела слуг, среди них были даже дети. Все они были убиты так же жестоко, как и мать Юлиана. Только после увиденного юноша заметил, что его точная копия стоит вся в крови и держит в руке огромный кусок зеркала. 

Пробуждение тогда виконту далось тяжело, его голова жутко болела, перед глазами все плыло. И когда, выйдя из комнаты он увидел ту же картину, что и во сне, его колени подкосились. 

В лужах крови лежали те, кого он знал с детства, те кого он любил и те, кого он точно никогда не хотел потерять. На его руках была кровь этих людей, а в голове все те же рычащие чудовища. 

Юлиан и не помнит точно, как бежал из своего дома. По слухам он уже потом узнал, что местные списали все на то, что всю семью Леттенхоф вырезали убийцы подосланные семье ненавистниками графа, а молодому виконту либо удалось сбежать, либо его убили так же как и родных, только в другом месте. 

Он долго путешествовал один, сочинял песни, старался не обращать внимание на то, что голоса все так же его преследуют и все так же не дают ему спать по ночам. Юлиан не мог надолго оставаться на одном месте из-за них. Очень часто он просыпался поутру весь в крови, а потом узнавал, что в поселении находили кого-нибудь из местных с выдранным сердцем. Юноша много раз пытался покончить с собой и каждый раз ему это не удавалось, либо его даже в самой отдалённой от жилой местности находили и останавливали, либо просто не поднималась рука. Словно кто-то со стороны удерживал ее. 

Бард и дальше бы продолжил слоняться один преследуемый чувством вины, страха и нежеланием жить, если бы в одной из таверне не встретил Геральта из Ривии. Он не знает, что с самого начало подтолкнуло подойти к нему. Может то, что тот был ведьмаком и мог его убить при желании. Возможно, наверное, это и было основной целью Юлиана. Хотя тот уже давно себя так не звал. Теперь для всех он стал бардом Лютиком. 

Как только Лютик оказался рядом с ведьмаком, голоса в его голове тут же утихли. И это с тем учетом, что после смерти его семьи они не замолкали ни на секунду. Да, становились тише после убийств, но не умолкали. А тут блаженная тишина. Бард просто не мог закрыть на это глаза. И да, после этого он старался не отходить от Геральта ни на шаг. 

Изначально это было эгоистичное желание юноши. Рядом с ведьмаком он не убивал, не слышал голоса чудовищ, он словно становился обычным человеком. В его репертуаре появлялись веселые песни и баллады, что восхваляли Геральта из Ривии. Он впервые смог дышать полной грудью и неважно, что мужчина всячески пытался его от себя спровадить. 

Только спустя время Лютик начал замечать, что Геральт его интересует не только как защита от самого себя и муза. Рядом с ним, сердце барда замирало, а после колотилось с удвоенной силой. Редкие улыбки ведьмака на его шутки воспринимались как награда за совершенный подвиг и Лютик хотел, чтобы мужчина рядом с ним улыбался как можно чаще. Как можно чаще обращал на него внимание. Что бы заметил его не просто как попутчика, как барда, сочиняющего о нем баллады, да даже не как друга. Да вот только признаться боялся. 

Когда в их жизни появилась Йеннифэр, Лютик думал, что его сердце разобьется в дребезги. Особенно когда увидел Геральта в объятиях этой ведьмы. Тогда он впервые сам ушел от Геральта на какое-то время. Его гложила обида на мужчину, злость на ведьму и на самого себя. И тогда же он снова услышал голоса. Он был в таверне, играл очередную свою балладу, когда услышал эти рычащие голоса в своей голове. Они оглушали. Злились. Кричали. Требовали своего. Требовали Юлиана. Лютик так и не закончил тогда выступление, сбежал в свою комнату и пытался охладить свою голову холодной водой. 

Он увидел их впервые тем же вечером. Стоя перед зеркалом, у которого умывался. Они все стояли за его спиной. Словно сгустки тьмы с сверкающими красными глазами и когтями готовыми разорвать твое тело. Лютик был готов поклясться, что чувствовал их тяжелое дыхание себе в затылок. Они смотрели ему прямо в глаза через этот кусочек стекла покрытого тонким слоем серебра и скалились, обнажая ряд острых зубов. Лютик разбил себе руки в кровь об это зеркало, как только смог справиться с оцепенением от открывшейся перед ним картины. Вернулся он к Геральту так же быстро, как и ушел от него, ничего не объясняя. 

И теперь ему снова пришлось уйти. Только теперь не по собственной воле. Его прогнали. Жестоко. Обвинив в том, чего он не совершал. Хотя не ему жаловаться, на его руках кровь невинных, его душа уже давно проклята за то, что он натворил. Но глупое влюбленное сердце не успокоить. Он в последний раз посмотрел на спину Геральта и ушел.

***

Первое время Ведьмак не собирался искать Лютика. Сначала он был зол, потом, когда понял, что поступил, мягко говоря, жестоко с бардом не знал как перед тем извиниться. Йеннифэр после их ссоры он видел лишь пару раз, уже после того, как нашел Цири. 

Эта девочка была невероятной, такой же невероятной, как и его бард. Геральт хотел бы их познакомить, только вот уже как несколько лет о Лютике не было ничего слышно, как и его новых песен. 

Их путь лежал через очередной небольшой город. Люди здесь были очень доброжелательные как не странно, в корчме Геральту с Цири быстро нашлась комната, а в трактире ведьмаку даже налили кружку эля за счет хозяина. 

\- За, что же такая щедрость? – Геральт посмотрел на кружку, что стояла перед ним и настороженно покосился на хозяина трактира. 

\- А как же инач, господь ведьмак. Наш виконт много о вас рассказывал, коль вернулся сюда после того, как его уже несколько лет как почившим считали. – Мужчина улыбнулся, но улыбка его была грустной. 

\- Какой еще виконт? – на этот раз заговорила Цири и с интересном посмотрела на мужчину, который уже сел на скамью рядом с ними.

\- Дык Юлиан наш. Юлиан Альфред Панкрац, виконт де Леттенхоф. Лютиком его все кличут. Бардом стал. Его все несколько лет читали уж почившим, как и всю его семью. Жуткая история. В один день нашли и родичей его и слуг убитыми, а он пропал. Видать успел сбежать от душегубов. – мужик покачал головой, вспоминая те события. – Юлиан вернулся с год тому назад. Грустный был, но рассказал всем про то, что встретил ведьмака, спасающего людей от всякой нечисти.

Услышав про Лютика, Геральт весь подобрался и начал внимательно вслушиваться в то, что ему рассказывали. 

\- Да вот только уже несколько месяцев от виконта ни слуху ни духу. После возвращения он вернулся в свой старый дом, а потом снова ушел. – мужик усмехнулся, а потом странно посмотрел по сторонам и наклонился ближе к столу. – Только я в это не верю. Брехня все. У нас завелась нечисть, начала детей да молодых людей таскать, все всполошились, а после и виконт пропал. Как пить дать, нечисть та его и погубила. Сейчас та тише покамест, да может вы все же глянете, господь ведьмак? Народ успокоился, а у меня сердце никак не успокоиться. Дочь у меня от нечисти проклятой погибла, да и Юлиана жалко. 

Геральт не мог поверить, что Лютик мог погибнуть. Нет, тот, конечно, мог ввязаться в неприятности, но погибнуть… Мужчина не хотел в это верить. Но все же кивнул на просьбу.

\- А где последний раз нечисть видели?

\- Да она везде появлялась, но чаще на окраине то. Идите к дому графа, а там уже напрямик к лесу. 

Мужчина махнул рукой, встал со скамьи и быстро скрылся на кухне. 

Оставив Цири в корчме, Геральт поздно вечером выдвинулся на поиски той самой нечисти. Он до сих пор не мог взять в толк, как Лютик мог погибнуть. Хотя тело то ведь его не нашли. Ведомый непонятным порывом, ведьмак решил осмотреть дом Юлиана, надеясь убедиться, что того нету там. И пытался убедить себя, что бард просто ушел путешествовать дальше.

***

Здание было сразу видно, что заброшенным. Ветхие двери, стекла на первом этаже были выбиты, и море пыли на полу, когда Геральт вошел внутрь. О том, что этот дом некогда принадлежал богатой семье говорило только дорогое дерево, которое присутствовало во внутренней отделке здания. Но и оно уже покрылось плесенью и паутиной.

Он шел, медленно заходя в каждую комнату и проверяя ее на наличие посторонних. Мужчина и сам не мог понять зачем он это делает.   
В лицо ему ударил поток ветра идущего со второго этажа и этот же поток принес на собой звуки. Словно кто-то вдалеке пел.

_Отправился я найти клад бесценный  
Сокровища древних миров.  
Не спал дом – внутри я слышал рычание   
Чудовищ, лишенных оков.  
И до утра сидел я в кровати  
Рыдая «За мною идут».  
Пытался сокрыть безумные тайны  
Свой мозг погружая во тьму._

Голос Геральт узнал сразу. Уж голос Лютика он не спутал бы не с чем. Вот только был он безумно грустным, да и таких пугающих песен тот никогда не писал. Сорвавшись с места, мужчина рванул к лестнице. 

_Мне тесно в этом теле  
Плоть причиняет боль.  
Я холоднее Хеля  
Я истинное зло._

С каждой минутой голос барда был громче и громче. От него холод бежал по спине. Мелодия лютни была тихой и такой ужасающей и звучала словно из ада. 

_И дети плачут «Старшно так, остановись!»  
Не могу, и вам всем не спастись!  
Да, ты прав, я ужас во плоти.  
Кто же подчинён?  
_

Оказавшись на втором этаже, Геральт оглянулся по сторонам, звук шел из дальней комнаты. Достав на всякий случай серебряный меч, мужчина подошел к этой комнате и слегка приоткрыл дверь. 

Перед ним открылась странная картина, спиной к нему стоял Лютик и смотрел в большое зеркало. Видимо раньше это был кабинет, вот только это зеркало сюда не вписывалось. Оно, наверное, больше подошло бы бальному залу или музыкальной комнате. Его словно перетянули из другого места. 

Но не это было самым странным в открывшейся картине. Изображение в зеркале, в которое смотрелся Лютик двигалось. Вернее, не так, Геральт не мог сказать на, что именно смотрел бард, но в самом зеркале ничего кроме кромешной тьмы видно не было. Но она двигалась как живая. 

Мужчина снова услышал песню.

_В доме пустом бродит каждый шорох  
Во мне вызывал дикий страх.  
Другого себя я так ненавидел  
Что к черту разбил зеркала._

Лютик развернулся и Геральт понял. Это не его бард. Глаза парня были абсолютно черными, а на лице был ужасный оскал. Тот отошел к старому креслу и сел в него. Снова повернувшись к зеркалу.

Только сейчас ведьмак увидел за чем наблюдал этот не-Лютик. По ту сторону зеркала сидел бард. Он был бледным как смерть, его за руки держали страшные тени, а парень со страхом и отвращением смотрел на того, кто завладел его телом. 

_Знаю прекрасно чудовищ, живущих во мне  
«О нас расскажи, чтоб бессмертие мы обрели…»  
И знаю я с детства чудовищ, живущих во мне  
«О нас расскажи, чтоб бессмертие смог обрести…»_

На этот раз голос барда из-за той стороны зеркала становился все тише, а голова безвольно повисла. Тени его отпустили, словно получили то, что хотели, страдания этого человека, и исчезли. Не-Лютик еще какое-то время смотрел на Юлиана, который не двигался. Встав со своего места, он подошел ближе к зеркалу. 

\- Мы продолжим после того, как я вернусь, Юлиан. 

Проговорив это нечеловеческим голосом, существо получившее тело Лютика двинулась к дверям. Геральт же еле успел спрятаться за дверью одной из комнат, прежде чем тот вышел из кабинета. 

Шаги неизвестного долго еще звучали в доме, пока не скрипнула дверь.

Выбравшись из своего убежища, мужчина вернулся к кабинету и вошел внутрь. Лютик все так же сидел по ту сторону зеркала и смотрел себе на колени. Сжимая в руке меч, Геральт подскочил к нему.

\- Лютик?

Сначала бард никак не отреагировал на голос ведьмака. Лишь спустя долгую минуту, он поднял свой взгляд. Тот был абсолютно пустым. Казалось, голубые глаза юноши потеряли весь свой цвет и стали серыми.

\- Геральт. Ты пришел. – по его щеке проскользнула одинокая слеза. – Я так много раз звал тебя.

\- Боже, Лютик, не плачь. Просто скажи, как тебя оттуда достать, и кто тот, кто ходит в твоем обличии. 

Слезы барда всегда действовали на Геральта странно. Он их просто не переносил. И стыдно признаться всегда был готов сделать все, чтобы Лютик не плакал.

\- Меня уже не спасти, Геральт. Я заточен здесь. Теперь ты можешь спасти только тех, кого убивает тот в моем теле. Я не хотел. Я пытался его сдержать. Но он сильнее. Каждый раз ему удавалось взять контроль надо мной. А теперь он поместил меня туда, где сам был закрыт. 

Слезы брызнули из глаз Лютика и тот закрыл лицо руками. 

\- Не говори глупостей, тебя можно спасти Лютик. 

\- НЕТ. Чтобы окончательно остаться в этом мире он должен поглотить мою душу. Он почти это сделал, Геральт. От меня осталось так мало, что я и часу не проживу в своем теле. 

\- И что же мне делать? – сердце ведьмака охватила паника. Он не был готов снова потерять своего барда. 

\- Ты должен разбить зеркала. Это то, что связывает меня и его. Как только зеркало будет разбито, то потеряет свою силу. Моя душа еще не до конца пропала, значит, как только сила зеркала исчезнет он тоже долго не протянет в этом мире. 

\- Почему ты тогда раньше этого не сделал? 

\- У меня нету серебренного меча, Геральт. Я лишь бард, а лютня против него ничто. 

Лютик горько улыбнулся и посмотрел в сторону. 

\- Я понимаю, что это будет конец. Ведь погибну вместе с ним.

\- Лютик…

\- Не перебивай меня, Геральт. Я погибну. Этого не миновать. На моих руках много крови, как и на моей семье оказывается, – из груди парня вырвался нервный смех. – Представляешь, я оказался проклят, потому что моему отцу было мало денег. Заключил договор с демоном, а о плате не подумал спросить. А платой оказался я сам. Вернее, моя душа. 

Геральт не мог смотреть на такого барда. Тот был разбит, пуст и готовым к смерти. Мужчина не представлял, что ему делать. 

\- Ты должен разбить это зеркало. Если этот демон полностью поглотит мою душу это будет конец. Он вырвется в этот мир перенеся в него всю свою мощь. Ты должен это остановить. 

Лютик посмотрел на Геральта и медленно, с тяжестью во всем теле встал в полный рост. Подойдя в плотную к поверхности зеркала он положил на нее ладонь и прижался лбом. 

\- Я знаю, что это будет эгоистично из-за того, что я говорю тебе это только сейчас. Да еще и подталкиваю непосредственно к своему убийству. Но я должен сказать. Я… я… любил тебя. Правда. Впервые я так сильно кого-то любил, Геральт. И мне было так плохо, пока тебя не было рядом. – Лютик закрыл глаза и тихо всхлипнул. – Я рад, что в последний раз смог увидеть тебя. И прошу, если у тебя есть ко мне хоть каки-то чувства. Да хотя бы маленькая симпатия, как к другу. Разбей. Прям сейчас. Ничего не говоря. Потому что, еще немного этой боли я не выдержу. 

Геральт смотрел на Лютика затаив дыхание. Он просто не знал, что сказать, а тот так и не открыл глаза. Стоял, прижавшись к стеклу и всем своим видом молил о помощи. Подняв меч над головой, мужчина замахнулся. Звук бьющегося стекла его практически оглушил, как и нечеловеческий рев в доме. Словно разбив стекло он причинил кому-то адскую боль.

Все стихло практически мгновенно. Перед ним стояла тяжелая рама зеркала и разбросанные в разные стороны осколки. Только сейчас ведьмак понял, что перед глазами все выглядело странно мутно. Подняв руку к лицу, он провел по глазам и ощутил на пальцах влагу. Из груди вырвался задушенный вздох.

\- Я тоже, Лютик…

Последний раз бросив взгляд на осколки злосчастного зеркала, ведьмак покинул дом где оставил и осколок своего сердца.


End file.
